Digital Living Network Alliance (DLNA) is a collaborative trade organization established by Sony, Intel, Microsoft, etc. DLNA is responsible for defining interoperability guidelines to enable unlimited sharing of digital media and content services between multimedia devices, such as personal computers (PCs), consumer electronics and mobile devices. Airplay is a playing technology added in iOS 4.2 and OS X Mountain Lion by Apple Company. By using the Airplay technology, video mirroring on iPhone, iPod touch, iPad and Mac can be transmitted to devices (e.g., speaker, Apple TV, AirPort Express) that support Airplay.
LED lighting may generally provide advantages in energy conservation, environmental protection, controllable lighting, solid state lighting, and long operational lifetime. LED lamps thus have been widely used in various areas for public, commercial, and/or indoor lightings.
A wireless speaker system can be combined with a LED lighting device. Through DLNA or Airplay technology, a smart terminal can share an audio signal with the LED lighting device that supports the DLNA or Airplay technology. However, in an existing system of the wireless speaker with the LED lighting device, when playing the audio signal, a specific wireless transmitting telephone needs to be added to control and send the audio signal. The size of such a wireless transmitting telephone is large and the cost is expensive, which is not a good match for growing smart terminals, such as smart mobile phones. In addition, the compatibility for such a wireless transmitting telephone is poor. It is usually unable to adapt to the needs of more occasions. Further, the existing wireless speaker system may only include a single LED lighting device and can only play in mono. Therefore, a stereo wireless speaker system may be desirable to meet user needs.
The disclosed LED lighting devices, wireless speaker systems, and wireless audio playing methods are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.